


The Weight of Words

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Rare Talent and Intellect [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, mentions of Woedica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: “Why was my oath different than others?” she enquires, glancing at him over her shoulder. All the new acolytes said their pledges either in a barely audible whisper or in their thoughts only, but with how anxious they all were, she could easily glimpse the words in their minds.“Ah. Of course you would notice…” He does not try to pretend he has forgotten, or that he hoped it would escape her attention; it was a conscious decision, and she is curious about his motives.“Well, I’m a cipher.” She shrugs, then laughs. “So, am I that special?”





	The Weight of Words

**Author's Note:**

> (prompts: Lady Webb, key, beginnings)

She would never admit it out loud, but this is what she treasures most in their acquaintance. Not the thrill of adventure every time she is looking for new secrets for him, not the seduction, not even the lovemaking – though much can be said about a perceptive, attentive man with a lot of experience. No, it is none of that.

Nothing can compare to these moments when they lie entwined, tangled in the sheets, and talk together in hushed voices, whispering plans and mysteries; when he talks to her as he talks to none of his acolytes, expecting her to think quickly and draw right conclusions from incomplete data – nothing compares to the appreciation in his eyes when she does. These are the moments she can truly feel they are partners – when he shares knowledge, when they talk about the world and cipher tricks, about the importance of careful observation, about the art of using words to convey the intended meaning, and about similar phrases that can reveal or hide the truth with just the slightest change. She is not a mindless tool; they discuss things and he asks for her opinion, insight, ideas. No one has ever given her and her skills so much recognition, and there are nights she is drunk on that feeling of being understood and seen for what she is, on being complimented on her mind rather than her pretty face – although he sometimes does the latter, too.

She stretches lazily, pleasantly exhausted. She might have had some doubts while she was kneeling at the feet of Woedica’s statue and giving her oath, but they are dispelled now. Because after she spoke the words, he grasped her hands and helped her stand up, and then she walked by his side to his chambers, and everyone could see that it was her he had chosen. She still takes pride in having been able to catch his interest, and even more – in being able to hold it.

Thaos’ beard tickles her skin as he leans in to kiss her neck. This close, she can smell the scent of incense on his hair; a reminder that he is Woedica’s high priest – a reminder she likes a lot, to be honest – that she dared to take what no one else had the courage to reach for. It makes her think of a question she wanted to ask earlier that evening, and this is a perfect moment to do it.

“Why was my oath different than others?” she enquires, glancing at him over her shoulder. All the new acolytes said their pledges either in a barely audible whisper or in their thoughts only, but with how anxious they all were, she could easily glimpse the words in their minds.

“Ah. Of course you would notice…” He does not try to pretend he has forgotten, or that he hoped it would escape her attention; it was a conscious decision, and she is curious about his motives.

“Well, I’m a cipher.” She shrugs, then laughs. “So, am I that special?”

He chuckles; a low sound right next to her ear and a slight vibration against her back as his chest shakes with quiet laughter. “As a matter of fact, you are. But it…” He ponders the answer for a while. “Actually, you could say that was the reason.”

“Oh?”

“I do prefer when you’re a little more articulate,” he remarks, drawing waves and circles across her hip absent-mindedly.

Eydis huffs, slightly irritated. Unlike her, he does not particularly care for making his lover speechless. Not that she does not enjoy when is being eloquent, too.

“So, what was the reason?” She turns towards him, smiling. “You don’t believe I would keep my word?”

“On the contrary, my dear. I wholeheartedly believe you would never go back on a promise you made yourself. But I also know you don’t like being forced to do anything.” A corner of his mouth lifts up a fraction, but there is genuine amusement in his eyes. “Woedica doesn’t require your servitude. Lending your skills to her cause is enough. Perhaps one day, should you feel inclined to be connected to us more closely…” He says that last part in a more husky voice, as if he was talking just of himself, not of the Leaden Key; as if he was talking about the two of them perhaps taking this relationship to another level, and she is entranced by that thought. “Well, should that ever happen, I will hear another oath. But for now…” He shrugs, telling her with that simple gesture that what she promised is enough and that the rest is irrelevant, and that for now, he is perfectly content with what they already have.

She likes when he lets her know he is pleased, she loves when his thoughts radiate quiet appreciation. It is like feeling sunlight on her skin on a warm summer day; simple and seemingly insignificant when put into words, but so wonderful when experienced.

“And until then?” she asks, leaning against him, closing her eyes when his fingertips brush up her spine in a sleepy caress.

“I will have to make sure you will always choose me, won’t I?” he replies with a brief smile.

She laughs. “It seems we both enjoy a challenge.”

“What can be interesting in something that comes to you without an effort?” Thaos answers with a question of his own. “Especially to someone as ambitious as you.”

He rolls over and lies on his back, and she moves as well, resting her head on his shoulder, throwing her leg over his and wrapping an arm around his waist possessively.

“But you only enjoy the challenge when you win, Eydis. Isn’t that so?” he asks, embracing her, too.

“Of course. What joy is there is losing?” She smiles in satisfaction and amusement at her own jest. “Though sometimes a… stalemate… can be enjoyable as well.” For a time.

He laughs quietly, and then they fall silent, hovering there on the verge of sleep and just enjoying the quiet and each other’s company. Thaos lets her brush their minds together, and she gently laces the tendrils of her thoughts with his.

She is perfectly content with what they have, too, but she keeps turning the notion that their relationship still has room to progress over and over in her head. There were moments when she was certain that it is not possible to really have him, that Woedica is the only one he belongs too – she thought that even this very evening in the temple. But now, having glimpsed that suggestion he has not even spoken of openly… It is very appealing, she must admit. But more than that; it is a new challenge, one so delicious she cannot resist.

Eydis smiles. Oh, she will prove Woedica that she is more than good enough for her cause and for her high priest. It is still too early to say how their acquaintance will end and where life will lead them – well, where they will take it; they are both ones to set their lives on the right path rather than let fate and coincidence lead them – but she is certain of one thing. Whatever happens, Thaos will not forget her easily.


End file.
